Frio
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Takeshi, encuentra a Chrome desmayada en medio de una gran lluvia y la lleva hasta casa para ayudarle. 8096 PARA LOS FANS


Hola, hola, estoy aquí nuevamente con otro 8096 para los que, me siguen con estos fics, este es uno corto que se me ocurrió de la nada.

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA AMANO.

FRIO

Estaba lloviendo allá afuera; Yamamoto vio el reloj ya era hora de la salida; salió acompañado de cómo todos los días, de Tsuna y Gokudera.

-Esta lloviendo muy fuerte y lo peor es que no traje paraguas. Se lamentaba Tsuna

-No se preocupe decimo que yo como su mano derecha vengo muy bien preparado. Dijo Gokudera extendiéndole un paraguas extra que traía consigo

-Gracias Gokudera-kun. Agradeció Tsuna

-Vaya Gokudera tu siempre estas preparado para todo jaja. Rio Yamamoto

-De que te ríes Idiota beisbolista. Amenazo Gokudera sacando dinamita

-Ya calmados, mejor nos vamos. Dijo Tsuna para que ambos dejasen o mejor dicho para que Gokudera dejase de pelear

-Chicos creo que hoy no los podre acompañar, lo que pasa es que mi viejo salió a conseguir unos ingredientes y yo quede a cuidado del restaurante. Se excuso el chico de cabello azabache

-Esta bien, Yamamoto, ve a casa. Dijo con una Sonrisa Tsuna.

Entonces los chicos salieron del instituto, Gokudera y Tsuna en una dirección y Yamamoto en otra; luego de que el chico caminara un poco se topo con una figura de una chica que se encontraba en medio de la calle en plena lluvia.

Takeshi al verla se sorprendió ya que la chica que estaba ahí inconsciente era Chrome Dokuro. El chico sin pensarlo dos veces, la llevo hasta su casa y entro con ella en su cuarto, luego saco muchas frasadas y mantas además del fuuton para que la chica entrara en calor, pero aun asi ella seguía temblando del frio, entonces vio que Chrome tenia la ropa toda mojada, asi que pensó en quitársela para secarla y asi ella no tendría tanto frio, ahora el problema era que ella es una chica y el un chico y quitarle la ropa a alguien inconsciente eso seria aprovecharse y muy descaradamente.

Pero razono un poco mas Takeshi y se dijo mentalmente que no era tiempo de pensar en eso ya que si el no lo hacia, la pobre Chrome podría empeorar su situación, entonces el se acerco a ella y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la chica, dejándola solo con el brasear, Yamamoto se quedo sin aliento, al ver la ropa interior y los senos de la chica, asi que el dudo si debería o no seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero de nuevo se dijo que el no era un pervertido y que lo hacia para ayudar a una amiga.

Entonces comenzó a quitarle lentamente la mini faldita verde, dejando al descubierto las bragas de la chica, Takeshi se puso rojo, por lo que estaba viendo, ya que Chrome aunque fuese tímida y tuviera 14 años, aun era una mujer y una bien hermosa, eso lo noto el chico, que rápidamente la cubrió con una gruesa manta para que esta entrara en calor, luego de eso el pensó en hervir un poco de agua pero escucho un suave gemido que lo hizo voltearse y arrodillarse ante la chica.

Al estar el, de un lado de Chrome pudo ver que la chica al parecer se encontraba mejor.

-Vaya ya te sientes mejor parece. Dijo en un susurro el chico, inclinándose un poco al rosto de la chica para verla mejor

Pero la chica en un acto reflejo, estiro los brazos y agarro a Yamamoto por detrás del cuello atrayéndola hacia ella, ahora se encontraba Takeshi muy, cerca del rostro de Chrome, a lo que el chico se sonrojo, pero también noto que la chica aun seguía, durmiendo muy plácidamente y el viéndola, se acurruco a un lado de ella aun abrazado por los brazos de la chica, que decía inconscientemente:

-"No te vayas"

Pasó lo que quedaba de la tarde y la noche, para en la mañana, Chrome despertase. Cuando la chica del peinado de piña despertó vio con asombro y con un gran sonrojo, en donde estaba y con quien estaba, si ella lo recordaba bien, en la tarde quería volver a kokuyo-land pero no pudo ya que el fuerte aguacero la atrapo y debilito tanto que se desmayo en medio de la carretera y en plena lluvia.

Yamamoto, se levanto y noto que Chrome estaba, ya despierta y con una expresión de asombro.

-Este, disculpa, lo que paso fue que te encontré desmayada y bueno, te lleve hasta mi casa. Explico Yamamoto con cierta pena ya que estaba hablando con Chrome que se encontraba en ropa intima. –Y tu ropa te la tuve que quitar para que no sufrieras una neumonía, o algo peor ya que estaba toda mojada.

-Gr-gracias. Dijo Chrome con un gran sonrojo

-No, no a sido, nada. Dijo Yamamoto poniéndose de pie –bueno debería de preparar el desayuno e ir a bañarme ya que se hace tarde para el instituto.

Cuando el chico iba a dar un paso, Chrome le agarro la mano, haciendo que el se detuviera.

-Este, aun tengo algo de frio po-podrias por favor acompañarme un poco mas?. Dijo Chrome

-Cla-claro porque no? Dijo el muchacho para acomodarse junto a la chica –creo que hoy no ire al instituto.

Chrome solo cerro los ojos y beso a Takeshi, el se sorprendió pero luego intensifico el beso quedando los dos acostados en el fuuton y besándose.

**FIN**

A que los deje con ganas de lemmon no? Jeje bueno tal vez ponga pero en este fic no, ahora solo lo que me queda es ir a dormir ya que son las 4 a.m acá en panamá.

Bueno ya me despido, nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
